


Electrifying

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: He knew it was only a daydream but if felt like so much more.





	Electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: Not mine

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Not mine  


* * *

Electrifying

## Electrifying

He knew it was only a daydream but if felt like so much more. He could feel her rapid bursts of breath on his neck and the fire of their passion consuming them both in a wall of flames. He felt her gentle yet firm touch on his bare skin and the occasional strand of stubborn black hair falling onto his chest as they let their desires engulf every fibre of their being. 

He knew it wasn't real, but he couldn't help himself. Not now. Not after everything that had happened; after everything that they had been through. He needed this. 

"Inara!" His voice rang out in a rasp, throaty whisper, slicing through the silence of night like a bolt of lightning piercing the sky. He let out a low moan and his head fell back in pleasure against the cold, steel walls of his bunk. His arms wound around her back, pulling her in close as another shot of feeling overcame him. 

The feelings were electrifying. It was hard to believe it was all just a daydream; that it was all in his mind. He decided to take advantage of the realism of the scenario and prepared to tell Inara the truth. He would never do anything like it in real life, so letting his emotions out in his mind was his only release. 

He would submit to his hearts desires and let his deepest truths be known. He couldn't let the opportunity pass again, like he had so many times before. It was time. 

"Inara," he whispered, drawing her attention to him. They paused in their lovemaking and gazed at each other for a moment before he built up enough courage to continue, his clear blue eyes penetrating her deep brown ones with an uncontrollable intensity. 

"I just...I wanted you to know that I love you," he told her, brushing some hair behind her left ear with one hand, and breathing heavily as he looked upon her beautiful, flushed face. He wanted to remember the moment forever and made a point of imprinting the image as best he could into his mind, a photograph to look at when he needed it again. 

"I never wanna wake up from this," he muttered solemnly under his breath, watching the dark beauty beside him. 

"Mal?" Her voice floated to him like a beacon. It pulled him from the depths of his mind back to reality. Inara's face inched closer to his and Mal found his focus once again drawn to the puffs of air on his skin as she exhaled. Her perfume clung to the air and suddenly it was all real. 

"Mal," Inara whispered, her lips hovering over his. "I love you, too."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Electrifying**   
Author:   **xfirefly9x**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **gen**  |  **2k**  |  **10/30/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Inara   
Pairings:  Mal/Inara   
Summary:  He knew it was only a daydream but if felt like so much more.   
Notes:  Disclaimer: Not mine   
  



End file.
